Someone's Always Watching
by Shyloeh
Summary: I wonder what happens if someone takes a little bit too much of a liking to Olivia. Does she even know him at all? Maybe, maybe not. Do you think that she will be able to handle all of the intrusive attention into her life that comes with handling this case? Maybe, maybe not. But, there's a first time for everything. Sequel to: The Assignment.
1. Someone Random

**Oh my gosh I am SO sorry for the long wait! I know this is a different story and my whole rule for this things is finishing one story before I move on to the next one, but I am SO stuck on how to write the next chapter of my story 'the assignment' that I feel like I might have to take a break for a while. If anyone has ANY suggestions, and I mean any, please please PLEASE give them to me because I am seriously stuck. Also, I can't just wait until another idea for that story pops into my head and leave you guys hanging for weeks without any content so, without further ado, welcome to my new story! Please enjoy and please read and review!**

Chapter 1:

There were leaves in his line of vision, but he could still see the way she walked very clearly. She walked with her typical stride _'Just like she always does,' _he thought to himself as he smiled. He didn't need anything to help him see more clearly because the tree was close enough to where he could see her very distinct figure outside of the police precinct, but far enough away so that no one would be able to notice him. He watched her as she took the same route, she did every day to work. He could pinpoint every stop and every traffic light. He knew approximately what time she was supposed to be at each and every intersection that she came across on her daily trek, and he could always tell what time she was going to make it to work based on the time that she left the house. _'She's so extravagant,'_ he thought to himself, _'soon.'_

Olivia walked into the precinct with her and Elliot's coffee in hand and firmly placed one of the cups on his desk when she came across it. She placed the other cup on her desk and gently placed her coat on the rack. She opened the bottom right drawer of her desk and stuffed her purse down in it. Elliot noticed how quiet she was when she walked in and looked at her as she sat down.

"What," she said to him with a little bite, "Have I got something in my hair or something?"

"No, it's just that- "

"What Stabler? Gosh, spit it out!" Elliot remained speechless. She had never snapped at him like this before. In fact, she hadn't really snapped at him ever, but for some reason, he noticed that this time was different. He got up from his desk chair and walked over to her side of the two desks. He grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her into the crib.

"Elliot what are you- "

"What the hell is going on with you," he shouted as he closed the door behind himself.

"Nothing, El, Okay? Just stay out of my business."

"Olivia, the day hasn't ever started yet and you're already yelling at me. What the hell is going on with you?"

Olivia managed to calm herself down before she answered his question.

"Nothing, El, I'm fine okay? I'm just a little tired; that's all." His stepped a little closer to her and brought his voice down to a quiet tone.

"Liv, I've seen you tired and this definitely isn't it."

"El, it's nothing, okay? Seriously, I'm fine."

"Fine," he said, annoyed that he couldn't get a straight answer out of her, "but if you ever need anything, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yeah, El, I got it," she stated irritated. Elliot walked over and opened the door and waited for her to walk out. He followed her down the stairs and sat back down at his desk.

"Don't freak out El, but I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, why do I need to know that?"

"I don't know; just in case you want to yell at me for that too," she said as she angrily walked past him.

"Don't worry," the man said as he listened through the device he had in his hand, "You won't have to put up with his nonsense for very much longer." The man sitting in the tree put the device in his pocket and climbed down. He began walking down the street as if he had been walking the whole time. "The batteries are almost out on the one in your watch," he said to a picture he held in his hand, "and when they run out, you'll soon be mine." He smiled widely as he walked down the street. His thumb caressed the light brown hair of the woman in the photo and every time he looked at it, it brought him joy_. 'Soon,_' he thought quietly to himself.

He was so lost in thought about the woman in the photo that he didn't even realize that he missed the bus stop. He had to turn around and walk almost a whole block back the other way. He sat down on one of the benches and waited for the bus to arrive. His precious thoughts were interrupted by a random stranger.

"Hey buddy, she your girlfriend or somethin'?" He looked up from the photo in his hand.

"What," he said with an annoyed look on his face.

"The woman, in the photo. She your girlfriend or somethin'? You're holdin' her picture like it's a religion. Can't say I blame you. She's kinda hot."

His blood began to boil. No one talks about her, _especially her, _like she's just an object. "Excuse me," he said through his clenched teeth.

"I mean, come on man, she's hot. Can't say I blame you if- "

"If what?" He got up from his spot on the bench and began standing closer to the man who had just offended him.

"Geez, sorry man, I didn't mean anything by it, I just- "

"Nothing. You will never, ever finish that sentence. The rest of those words will never come from your mouth because you will never be able to speak that way about her again. I simply won't allow it. Do you understand me? You don't get to speak about her that way. Only I get to think about her that way, but those degrading words you've just spoken will never be used to describe her. Especially by you." By this time, he was so close into the stranger's face that he could smell the man's disgusting stench that burned the inside of his nose. Then, all of a sudden, the man grabbed the small knife he had hidden in his pocket and shoved it down the man's throat. The bus stop wasn't busy and everyone was at work, so no one noticed; and, if they did, no one wanted to say anything to get on the wrong side of this man.

The stranger flailed his arms as his life slowly faded away until it was nothing.

"No one speaks about her like that; not even me. She deserves much more than this and she deserves much more than you." He pulled out a candid shot he had in his pocket of a man that he didn't particularly like and tacked it to the stranger's forehead. "Oh, if only it were the real thing. That would make me much, much happier. But alas, it's not." The man stood up and wiped the knife off and put it back in his jacket pocket. "It's a damn good thing you didn't ruin this suit or you would have had it a lot worse." He giggled to himself as he straightened his pitch-black blazer which matched his black tie and black button-up shirt. His low blonde ponytail was combed perfectly. He was about to walk off when her had just remembered the most important part.

"Of course, I'm so sorry my darling," he mumbled to himself as he placed a small note in the stranger's pocket. "That should do the trick."

The man continued to wait for the bus until he remembered that people become frightened when they see something as frightening as a dead body on the side of the street. He's not like most people, though. He wouldn't become frightened if he saw a body next to the street. He believes if he did see one that he would become quite curious. But, alas, he is not like most people and decided to leave the bus stop for lack of something to cover up the dead stranger with. He sighed to himself quietly and got up. He remembered to look both ways before crossing the street and continued on with his day. Today was going to be different because today was supposed to be the day. He pulled out the picture in his pocket and began to caress it again. He smiled at the woman in the photo and couldn't believe that she was almost his.

"Today is the day, my darling Olivia. You will finally be able to become _mine_."


	2. Someone Close

**I do apologize that it has taken so long for me to write again and this probably won't be as good as you guys has expected it to be, but I thought that I would give a sequel a go. I know that it usually takes people a while before they start writing sequels to their stories, but I guess that I just felt that I hadn't answered a lot of things in the first story. A question I had received for the first chapter was why he was wearing a suit the whole time and, if he was, that meant that he was wearing it in the tree and, yes, I am aware of that, but that is just what I wanted him to wear. At the end of the day, he has to look like everyone else. If he wears clothes that look a little dirty then people will notice him, but if he wears a suit, then he will pass as just another person and people are so worried about looking at their phones and getting to work on time that they don't really pay that much attention. I guess I should have explained that part better, but that was my fault. Anyway, please read and review and enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

Elliot and Olivia pulled up to the street together and she yawned. It was still early in the morning and Olivia hadn't had as much sleep as she would have preferred from the night before. She sat there for a moment to get her bearings after she had realized that the car had finally stopped moving. She was thinking and hadn't realized that she had daydreamed so much that she had fallen back asleep again. Her head was leaning on her hand which was pressed up against the window.

The man in the suit was watching them from a secure table at a small restaurant across the street. He slowly sipped his coffee as he watched the woman sleeping against the car window. He smiled to himself unable to resist the thought of today being 'the day'. He had a device in his hand which would sound irregular to anyone else who passed by, but to him, it was music to his ears. He closed his eyes and listened intently to the slow and soft breathing of the woman on the other end. '_Beautiful. Just…beautiful,_' he thought to himself. He opened his eyes when he heard quite an annoying man on the other end start talking to her and ruin the moment.

"Liv…Liv, c'mon. Wake up." He moved her shoulder slightly as he tried to ease her awake. He knew that she was having some trouble with sleeping lately and he also knew that it wasn't just insomnia. He sighed to himself and undid his seatbelt_. 'Cap'll have to yell at me_ _later,_' he thought as he got out of the car. He locked it and started walking towards the scene. The man on the other side of the street started smiling again when all he heard was the peaceful woman's breathing.

Elliot began to walk on the crosswalk and cross the street. The Captain saw him and immediately headed towards him.

"Elliot!"

"What've we got Cap?"

"Elliot," he said as both of the walking men came to stand next to each other a little way away from the crime scene. "Elliot, where's Liv?"

"It looks like she's been having some trouble sleeping lately, in fact, I don't think that she got any sleep at all last night. I let her sleep in the car and figured I'd brief her later. Look, you can yell at me all you want, but – "

"Elliot, its fine. It doesn't matter."

"Wow, that's a first," Elliot mumbled to himself. He took one look at the Captain's face and knew that something was seriously wrong. "Cap, what is it? What happened?"

"Look, Fin, Munch, and I will have to brief you two later, but right now I'm going to have to place you and Liv into protective custody." He started to see Elliot begin to protest and had to stop him. He put his hand up to make sure Elliot would listen. "Elliot please don't argue with me on this one. Seriously, not this one."

He contemplated for a minute, but when he finished, Elliot still had one more question to ask. "Let me see, Cap."

"Elliot- "

"I'm being serious. When Olivia wakes up, she going to want to know what the hell is going on and why. If its as bad as you say it is, and, I'm assuming so, then she's gonna want to be hearing it from one person and not three; and I can't explain it to her if I don't know what the hell is going on either."

The Captain thought about it for a moment and then shook his head and he sighed. "I'm not going to say I didn't warn you. You have to be prepared. You're not gonna enjoy seeing this."

"Do we ever?"

"Elliot, I'm serious about this one. I mean it."

"I'm okay, Cap. I'm gonna be fine."

The Captain led him past the officers and the yellow tape and walked Elliot up to the bodies. He waited to see Elliot's reaction to justify whether or not letting him see the crime scene was a good idea.

"Uhh, Cap. Is that- "

"Yeah it is."

"We better get Huang down here."

"Yeah…we better." The two men looked at each other for a brief second and then decided to walk back to their cars. Elliot looked both ways before crossing the street and then walked across it. He unlocked the car and got in and put on his seatbelt. The man across the street was daydreaming blissfully until a man interrupted his thoughts again. He frowned to himself and decided that he didn't want to put up with hearing the annoying man anymore. He could always hear the beautiful woman sleep later. After all, everyone puts their watch on their nightstand before they go to bed.

When Elliot finally got to her apartment building, Olivia woke up very confused.

"Well good morning, sleepy-head." Elliot put the car in park and then turned the car off.

"El, what the hell are we doing at my apartment building?"

"Liv, I gotta tell you something, put you're not gonna like it." Olivia's head perked right up. She knew that something was wrong, but she didn't know what. Elliot could be serious sometimes, but it wasn't very often when there wasn't a single joke in any of his sentences. Something very serious had happened and Olivia needed to know what.

"What is it El?"

"Just…lets go inside. Huang's already here and there's a lot of explaining to do."

"Well, does it involve Quinn?"

"No, Quinn's fine. It has nothing to do with her."

"Well then- "

"Let's just go inside, please." She sighed. Olivia was very confused, but trusted Elliot enough to know when to stop asking questions and to just go with it for the sake of your sanity later on.

The pair met up with Dr. Huang inside Olivia's apartment building. She had begun to get a little worried when she figured that she was the only one in the room who didn't know what was going on. The Captain stepped forward and started talking about the case and briefing Olivia on what had happened so far.

"Olivia, before I say anything, I just want you to know that this involves Elliot, too. I don't want either one of you sneaking around; trying to figure things out for yourselves. This is a very important case and right now, you two doing your own thing is the _last_ thing we need."

"Okay, Cap, we get it, but…why is everyone at my apartment building?"

"Your detail hadn't arrived yet and we needed to brief you on the case anyways."

Olivia contemplated giving a remark for a second, but then thought not to, considering how serious the Captain was. She had never seen Elliot like this either. "Okay, its upstairs."

She led the four of them upstairs and to her apartment and unlocked the door. She let the three men in and closed the door behind her. Huang and Cragen both put case files on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat down. Elliot sat in the armchair next the couch and Olivia sat in the one on the other side.

"Now, can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Huang started to speak first figuring that his psychological answer might give her a better idea of what's going on and why her and Elliot are in this position. "Liv, this morning a man was killed because a knife was shoved down his throat."

"I hate to say this Huang, but how is this any different from what we see every day?"

"The man had a note in his pocket that was probably placed there by the suspect. All it had on it was your name on the envelope and a date and time."

"So…what do you think is going to happen? He wouldn't come here now that I have a detail. I'll be fine. You guys have nothing to worry about." She got up from the chair and walked over to one of the windows

"Liv," Cragen said quietly, "I said this involves the both of you."

"What do you mean?"

Huang began talking about the case again. "Olivia, the killer tacked a picture of Elliot on the victim's forehead. This shows that he hates Elliot and everything that your partnership stands for. He placed a picture there to show that the real victim he wants, he can't have. You may not be romantically together, but you treat each other like very close friends. This means that that's probably why he wants you. To have that kind of relationship with you."

"You mean, like, he wants to be my friend?"

"No, he wants to have that type of a quick-witted and loving relationship that you and Elliot have. However,"

"Oh, so now there's a however?"

"Like we said, the victim had a knife shoved down his throat. That means the man probably said something that our suspect didn't like."

"What, like a stupid remark," she questioned as she looked over at Elliot. She still wasn't happy about the little scene he had pulled earlier at the precinct this morning.

"No, probably about you."

"What do you mean 'about me'? I don't even know the victim. Why would he say anything about me?"

"When we find this guy, I wouldn't be surprised if we find a candid picture of you on him."

"What do you mean?"

"You know just as well as I do that stalker's like to have images of their, I mean, of the objects of their certain affections."

"You mean their victims."

"I'm sorry, Liv, I- "

"It's fine. Just keep going."

"To be honest, I wouldn't find it surprising if he carried it around with him constantly; and, if he was carrying it when he came to the bus stop, the man probably made a remark to the suspect not even really realizing what he had said. No other remark would make him act out as angrily as he did."

This caught her attention. She looked over at Elliot who, right now, was probably wishing that they hadn't told her that part. Now, she knew everything. The two of them never had a romantic relationship, but they were extremely good friends. Whatever she had done to make this psycho pay attention to her still remains to be seen, but whatever it was, she wanted to find out. She didn't know why this man was trying to contact her. She had known immediately that the random phone calls were from him."

"Cap, I can promise you that I won't skip the detail. Look, the detail's here, so you can go." Cragen and Elliot looked at each other more time and then back at Olivia. "Seriously, I'll be fine. I promise." Cragen and Huang left the room, which left Elliot alone with Olivia. He looked at her again, concerned. "Seriously, El, I'll be fine."

"You know I know you will, but for a split second it got me thinking."

"About what?" She had started to become annoyed with him now. All she wanted was for everyone to just leave her alone. She knew that someone was after and, quite frankly, she didn't care. She can take care of herself and she doesn't need some 1PP goon squad to do it for her.

"Liv, you've got Quinn now. It's not just you. I hate this just as much as you do, but Quinn's been through a lot and she's only three. She needs you. You're her mother now and I don't think she can handle losing people much longer."

"El I- "

"Liv, don't. I know that as soon as I leave here, you were going to try and find some way of ditching the detail; and don't even try to tell me that you weren't because you would've. You've done it before. This isn't just about you anymore. You've now got somebody else that depends on you just as much as you do on yourself."

"Well, if you would have let me finish, you would have heard me say that I know who depends on me and I know that it's a higher risk now. But, to be honest El, its none of your business how I raise Quinn. You don't see me telling you how to raise your kids. I know how to take care of her. If you just have to know, I wasn't planning on ditching the detail. I may hate it, but I would _never_ put Quinn in danger like that. _Ever._ So, don't go around trying to tell people how to raise their kids, El. I wouldn't disobey the Cap like that. Especially when it's this serious."

"Yeah, sure you wouldn't," he mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?" She was angrier now that she had overheard his snarky, little remark. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. I said that it was complete _bull_. I don't believe you for a second. You know just as well as I do that you were going to ditch the detail while Quinn was at daycare!"

"Screw you! And get out of my apartment!"

"Fine!" And with that, Elliot ran out of Olivia's apartment and slammed the door behind himself. Olivia couldn't believe his nerve. How dare he say that she doesn't know how to raise her own child?

"Maybe he's right," she thought out loud to herself, "Maybe I don't know how to raise her. I mean, what was I thinking? It's not everyday you just decide to take a kid home." She sat down in her chair and put her face in her hands. "Idiot," she said softly to herself. Whether the word was truly meant for herself or for Elliot, she didn't know, but she did know that someone was after her and that meant that Quinn was in danger too. She didn't want Quinn to become scared when she came home and she thought if she could just get this guy away from her then everything would be fine. _'No,'_ she thought to herself, _'That's exactly what they told you _not_ to do. But, on the other hand, it seems like he shows no interest in Quinn. Only me. I can get him away. Away from Elliot and away from Quinn. If he focuses on me, then he would leave Elliot alone. I wouldn't be talking to Elliot anymore and that should calm his anger.'_

In the end, she knew what she was doing was wrong, and everyone had told her so, but, at the end of the day, she wasn't just going to sit around and wait for the team to catch this guy. The Cap wanted her and Elliot off of this case, but she didn't want to be. She wanted to help, but she knew that there was only one way that she could. She had to bring the fight to him. To the man that apparently had no reason to hate her, or hurt her. Even though she knew this, it didn't change the fact that she was still scared. She felt the same way when she had approached Richard White.

On the other side of the street that had Olivia's building on it, a well-dressed man sat on a bench holding a picture and listening to something in his hand. He had heard all of the self-deprecating thoughts of the nervous detective and silently tried to reassure her.

"Don't doubt yourself, my love. You are a _wonderful_ mother. It won't be much longer anyway." He had tried to listen more, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard strange noises coming from the device. He looked up and slightly smiled to himself when he saw Olivia climbing down the fire escape. "You naughty, naughty girl." He was about to see how far she would go, when he realized that the light on the device in his hand had turned off. He looked down at it and then back up to the woman who was now standing on the side walk across the street, too busy trying to watch the detail that she was trying to avoid. She began to walk in the opposite direction of her building hoping that she wasn't seen by any of them.

"Actually, you've got quite perfect timing, my dear. Quite perfect indeed." The man thought out loud to himself as he headed across the street. He watched a man parked in a black SUV across the street and nodded to him. The stranger turned on the car and waited for the man. When the strange blonde man finally reached the black SUV, he got into the back seat and waited. He waited for the love of his life to come walking towards his car.

A few minutes had passed before it finally happened. The brunette woman passed by the side of the car and payed no attention to a man getting out of the passenger's seat. Within a few seconds, a quite muscular man had grabbed her by the waist while the back-seat door was opened, and threw her inside. The door was shut instantly and the passenger got inside, giving one last look to make sure no one saw them. They had made sure to park on a side of the street that didn't have any cameras.

As soon as Olivia was put into the car she had started to struggle. She fought back as hard as she could, but was having a bit of trouble. She was taken aback when a man had put a cloth over her mouth with a sweet smell on it. She tried to fight off the perp as best she could, but the liquid on the rag, which she knew all-too-well to be chloroform, had started to make her feel sleepy and before she knew it, she had passed out. The man had put the rag away and held Olivia in his arms while she slept.

"Sleep well, my dear Olivia. You're going to need it." Then, the car drove at a normal pace; as to not draw any attention to themselves. The officers assigned to Olivia's detail still have no knowledge of what had just occurred halfway down the street.


	3. Someone Sweet

**I am writing another chapter again and I am trying to go back to my original plan of writing every day. I have another story that I want to write per request of another user (you know who you are) and Its not like I'm trying to rush this one, its just that I love this one and I have so many ideas for it but for some reason I type one chapter and then I'm done and I'm really just trying to get myself out of that bad habit. Anyways, please read and review and enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

All there was was pain. She tried to ignore it, but when she did, it only made the problem worse. The throbbing in her head was beating by the second and ended up matching her heartbeat. When she opened her eyes, she was met with a bright light and had to close them quickly. Any source of light made it impossible for her headache to go away and she felt heavy. All side effects which coincided with the after effects of chloroform. She was fine for a little while longer until she heard movement. It sounded like what she assumed to be a door and a man, but she couldn't be sure. Her massive migraine was making it impossible for her to decipher anything, whether it be a sound or a smell. There were soft footsteps and then they stopped. She tried to turn to bury her face in the pillows she felt under her head for some relief, but a hand had stopped her before she could even turn on her side.

"Open your eyes," said a soft voice. She wanted to so she could get a good look at the man who had taken her, but she couldn't. Any movement made her head hurt even more and all she could say was, "I can't," in a soft voice. She hated being unaware of her surroundings. The pain didn't make that much of a difference. She could fight through that and she had before, but this time the chloroform had made her weak; had made her body weak and she hated it. She hated not being able to tell where she was. She tried to remain calm as best she could. After all, in the academy they were taught how to deal with these types of situations. She had to appeal to him. Even though every single bone in her body was screaming out to just kick him or punch him, she knew that she couldn't. She knew that, logically, she would have no way of getting out of that one if she had hurt him. She couldn't move and she couldn't see. She didn't know where she was and she knew that the man was sitting right next to her on the bed. That was it.

"I have something for the pain, but you have to open your eyes."

Olivia slowly sat up as he helped her. She tried to open her eyes as best she could, but all she could manage was a small squint. She wanted to get away from him. She didn't want this creep to be touching her, but she couldn't do anything about it at the moment. Every movement made her head hurt like hell. "What is it?"

"You have to take it. Your headache will go away almost immediately." The man was soft and kind. He did not argue with her. He just tried to reason with her and tell her that it would help.

Olivia tried to fight back with her words, but all should could do was take the medicine and pray that it wasn't some type of drug. She didn't want to argue with him because she knew that she was in no condition to fight back and, even if she had tried to, it would only make her headache worse.

A few minutes had passed and Olivia's headache was almost completely gone. The man rubbed her back the entire time. She hated the fact that the man was putting his hands on her, but she had to admit that it did make her feel better. When her head was basically back to normal, Olivia sat up and had finally realized that she was in a large bedroom and surrounded by window; and in a bed. _It wasn't hers and the clothes she was wearing weren't hers either._ She looked down and then started to speak, but the man stopped her. He got up off of the bed and began to walk around the bedroom. When Olivia tried to get out of the bed, she found that there was a massive chain around her ankle.

The man laughed to himself. "Don't worry, my love. I made it long enough so that you could walk freely around the room. I saw how you avoided your detail and, I have to say, you're a very naughty girl Olivia." He gently pointed his finger at her and then smiled. He continued to speak. "And, as for the clothes, I know how much you appreciate your modesty. I had a maid come in and change your clothes for you." Olivia looked down at the black tank top and grey shorts. She looked back up at him and he smiled. He called her 'My love' and she hated it. She had to admit that no one had ever taken care of her like that before, but- _'No, you can't think like that,'_ she thought to herself, _'He just kidnapped you and all you can think about is how kind he had been to you? Really?'_ She couldn't believe she had actually admired him for a split second and it scared the hell out of her. _'Use your head. Get him to answer some questions and remember your training.'_ That was all she could think about, so she decided to try it. She took a deep breath and swallowed; he looked at her the entire time while she did it.

"Um," her breath was very shaky and he had noticed that she was clearly nervous about something.

"What is it? Is something bothering you, my love," he questioned as he quickly sat beside her on the bed. He actually had a look of concern in his eyes.

She smiled to try and keep up the act. "Nothing's the matter. Its just…well, I don't even know you. What's your name?" She spoke quietly hoping he would answer, but all of her hope had disappeared the moment she saw his facial expression go from concern to confusion; and then _anger._ He got up quickly and moved to the other side of the room.

"What do you mean you don't know who I am? I'm you're love! The one who is supposed to take care of you and cherish you! Don't you remember?" His shouting had caught her off guard and had scared her a little. She had the basic information now and could gather more because of it. She still didn't know his name, but she now knew why he had taken her. She knew from her training that the only way she was going to get out of this situation was if she played along.

He had begun to see how much he had scared her and tried to calm himself down and console her. "I am sorry my love, but I thought you knew. That is all. I thought that I had made it very obvious, but that was a mistake on my part."

"No, no." She had tried to correct him and calm him down a bit. He was very, very nice when he was calm and she hated to admit it, but she preferred it when he was close to her. She just didn't like him touching her. She knew that if he was close, he would be calm. He would never hurt her and he just demonstrated that. If he had wanted to hurt her, he wouldn't have taken care of her the way that he did. When he got angry, he moved himself away from her to ensure himself that he wouldn't hurt her. His words were also unusual. This had made her realize that she was almost like a prize to him; something to be admired and preserved and loved rather than treated like a normal lover. To him, she was the ultimate goal and he would be damned before he would let her go. Now that he got her, wasn't about to let her.

Olivia racked her brain for more questions before she started to remember. It was almost like a lightbulb going off. She remembered the phone calls. She was almost positive that they were from him but, if for some strange reason they weren't, she'd have no way of telling what was going to happen next. People like this were completely unpredictable.

"I may not have seen you, but I do remember to first time I acknowledged you." His head perked up and he looked at her serenely.

"You do, don't you. I remember it like it was yesterday. You picked up the phone and I got so nervous the first time that I had to hang up. I had no idea what to say." He smiled and laughed a little. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. Olivia had to try her best to hide the fact that she was completely disgusted with him and she did a pretty good job of it.

"I can't believe its already been a little over five months since we first met." Olivia was hoping that she had got the number right. She was afraid that she would miscount and upset him. She remembered that the phone calls had started in the middle of her assignment with Oliver Paisley and how upset he was when he thought they were form Elliot. She had never properly thanked him for saving her ass that day and she would have to remember it the next time she saw him again. _If_ she saw him again. _'No, you can't think like that. Get out of your head and back to the task at hand.'_

"Its been nearly six, but I would never put a number on the amount of days that I have loved you, Olivia."

Olivia gave a small smile and looked up at him. She had noticed a small scar on the side of his face and reached up to touch it hoping that it would start to create a rapport with him. Before she could make contact with his face, he grabbed her hand and placed it on the bed. "Can I ask you what happened?"

"You need not concern yourself with such matters, my love." The way he talked to her told her that he was very educated and made her assume that he was smarter than she was giving him credit for.

"Did it hurt?"

"No. It did not." He got up and went on the other side of the room again.

"I know it did and you don't have to lie to me. I have been hit there before and I know that it hurts a lot." He looked up at her, concerned. He ran back over to her and grabbed her hand again.

"Who hit you, my love? He- wait." He paused for a moment and looked at her. "It was when Oliver hit you, wasn't it? He shouldn't have done that. He didn't deserve someone like you. He also never said your name correctly either. He gave you that _stupid_ name…_Ella_. That's not your name. I would _never_ change it."

Olivia was shocked that he knew exactly who had hit her, but then again, look where she was. Nothing surprised her anymore. "I know. I didn't like it either, but that's what he liked to call me. I didn't want to make him angry."

"You should never be afraid of anyone, my love." He placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it; hating every second of it. "He was a coward. All I owed him was a small sum of money, but he was too impatient. I had told him that it would take some time to collect the amount, but he couldn't wait. He had left his _puppet_, Marco, to beat me. Oliver couldn't even stay to watch. Marco went through my things and stole the picture I had of you from my desk. How could anyone be so cruel?" He looked up at her with glass-like eyes. He looked like he was about to cry.

The moment he had said that, it hit her. It hit her so hard it was almost like she had run into a brick wall. Oliver had told her that day that he had to deal with a very egotistical client. She later assumed he had said that just because he was referring to the picture that was found in his desk. She also remembered Oliver saying something about the client working on Wallstreet. _Bingo._ She now had more information than she did earlier.

Eager to become more aware of her surroundings and the house she was in, Olivia had decided to change the subject. "Can I ask you what time it is?"

"It is almost nine o'clock, my love. I presume you are asking because you are hungry?"

"Yeah, a little," she said quietly. She looked down at the covers and blankets around her.

"You should never be afraid to ask things, my love. Of course, we can have breakfast." He smiled and touched her cheek one last time before kissing it and getting up off of the bed. While he wasn't looking, Olivia frowned. She was fine with how things were going until he kissed her. She had hated every second of it. He had begun to speak to her from across the room. "I'll send in the maid to help you change into some clothes. I know you would prefer a woman over me." He smiled at her and then she gave a small smile back.

A few seconds later a sweet blonde girl walked into the room.

"Hello," the young girl said softly.

"Hello," Olivia said back.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. He doesn't want me talking to you, but I think talking is nice."

Olivia smiled and rested her head on a pillow. "Yeah, it is." The young girl walked over to Olivia and helped her get out of bed.

"Don't let this put any strange ideas into your head, but I have a key. It's only so I can help you get ready."

Olivia looked at the girl. "Don't worry. It doesn't." Olivia watched the girl walk into the closet and pull out a tan sweater dress and some black tights. She also pulled out a pair of tan ankle boots. The girl looked at her and spoke.

"He likes these. I figured it would be better if you made him happy."

"Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Sure," she said putting the clothes on the bed.

"What's your name?"

"Astrid."

"Can I ask why you decided to work for him?"

The girl paused for a moment and then answered. "My brother's really sick and he pays good money. I would have left a while ago when I found out how crazy he was, but he wouldn't let me. He has people everywhere, but my brother's still relying on me. I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault and I don't blame you." Olivia reassured the girl after being handed the clothes.

"I figured you could get dressed yourself." The girl stood there and waited until Olivia was dressed and then helped her with her hair and wash up.

"I still have another question," she said walking into the master bathroom."

"Ask me anything."

"I still don't know his name. He thinks I know him, but I don't."

The girl gave a small sigh and began to feel sorry for Olivia. She was taken from her life and put into one that she didn't even know existed in the first place.

"McCain. His name is Peter McCain."


	4. Someone Scared

**I do apologize if it has taken me a while to write. I first went away on a trip where I tried to write every day so that I could type it all when I got back, but things didn't work out that way. Then, I got caught up with the tv show Hannibal and now my speech patterns are all out of whack. Now, I know that this chapter wasn't exactly what you were expecting, but all I wanted was for Elliot to find out that she was missing and that he was starting to work on the case. With only those two things in mind to happen during this chapter, I only had so much to type because I didn't want anything too drastic to happen until later. Anyways, back to writing! Please read and review and Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

Two hours every day: one there, and one back. That was the basic car ride for Elliot; not counting the rides to schools and places of occupation for questioning suspects and persons of interest. He always had time for contemplation on his travels to and from work. He usually thought how he was going to come up with an excuse for his wife if he were to be caught with work late that night, which he usually was, but today, however, was different. Today involved a lot more thinking than his usual commute would. He couldn't stop thinking about he: about Olivia. The one person who he, according to his wife, was now never supposed to think about. Unfortunately for her, she was all he could think about. Now that she had some creep after her, all he could think about was her protection. Screw his own, he just wanted to keep _her_ safe. He couldn't stop thinking about how secretive and protective Olivia was about her life and how now, people were digging through it like there was no such thing as a barrier in front of it to begin with.

All of these thoughts were surging through his mind like the subway on and early morning commute when he heard it. His phone went off. He had never expected to get a call from his wife this early. He had just left the house. At least, he thought it was his wife until he took a quick look at the phone screen when he came to a red light. He flipped the phone open and answered it.

"What is it, Cap?"

_ "Elliot, we've got a problem."_

"What, did Liv find a way to ditch her detail?"

_ "Actually, yes Elliot, she did."_

Elliot had to laugh a little to himself. He knew that it was only a matter of time. "Why am I not surprised?"

_"Elliot, its not funny this time." _Now Elliot was concerned.

"What do you mean, Cap?"

_"Elliot, she's gone. We can't find her anywhere._"

"Well, is she hiding from the detail?"

_"You know just as well as I do that, she would never do anything like that. She would never take it that far."_

"Well didn't alarm bells go off when no one picked up Quinn?" Elliot was a little more upset now that he had finally realized this. Why didn't anybody notice?

_"Elliot, calm down. Its not that simple. The nanny and Liv have and agreement. If Olivia isn't able to take a break, she picks up Quinn if Olivia hasn't told her by a certain time that she already has. The nanny thought she was still at work."_

"Well, didn't she see the detail outside of the school?"

_"By the time everything was organized, school was already out. It's a preschool Elliot. They get out a noon."_

"Yeah, Cap, I know it's just-," Elliot sighed. He hated not knowing where she was. He didn't want to think of the obvious, but he knew that was the only place she could be. Yeah, she might skip her detail, but she would never go missing just to dodge it. She would only avoid it if there was a case at stake and she would never do anything to put Quinn in danger.

_'That's it! Quinn!' _Elliot knew there had to be a viable reason for her leaving with out notifying anybody about the safety of her child or where she was at. She was trying to protect Quinn. _'Damnit Olivia!' _Elliot's thoughts caused him to hit his steering wheel when he had come to a stop light. He looked up and saw and elderly lady trying to cross the street. He peeped his head out of the window and apologized. When the lady was gone and the light turned green, Elliot made it to the precinct as quick as possible. He wanted to start working on finding Olivia as soon as he could. Of course, that didn't stop his brain from wracking itself from time to time on the way there, but he wanted to help. He _needed_ to.

When Elliot finally walked inside, he put his stuff down and went to find Cragen. When he walked into Cragen's office however, Cragen was nowhere to be found. He walked back out of the office and into the squad room. He stood still for a second and then saw Fin coming back into the squad room.

"Fin!" Elliot started walking towards him fast and when he got closer, he could tell that he had been here all night. "What the hell? Why does it look like I'm the only one who didn't know that Liv was missing?" Fin looked up at him and started to explain.

"Look, Elliot, there was a reason for why Cragen did what he did."

"Oh, so you're telling me that there is a specific reason why the _Captain _did not tell one of his _detectives_ that his _partner_ is missing!"

"Elliot," Cragen said quietly. He was standing behind Elliot with his hand on his shoulder. "My office, now."

Both men walked into Cragen's office, one more angry than the other.

"Cap, I- "

"Elliot, sit."

"Cap…"

"Elliot, I said sit. Now, please, I don't have time for this." Elliot took a moment before he sat, then the Captain sat down at his desk after him. "Now, listen, there is a specific reason why I did what I did. First, you had a detail on you and your family just like Olivia did. You were both in the same amount of danger and I had wanted both of you off of this case anyway."

"Cap, I understand that- "

"Elliot, please let me finish. Questions later, deal?"

Elliot contemplated for a minute and then spoke. He wanted to give Cragen his opinion, but he also wanted to hear the apparently very valid explanation for why he wasn't told that his partner was missing. "Deal."

"Second, I was wondering whether or not she would go to you. I know that me taking the both of you off of the case makes you want to work it even more, and I thought that she would go to you. You've been partners for years, Elliot. I think that's where she was heading when she was taken."

"So, you're saying she was taken because she was trying to come and talk to me?"

"NO, Elliot, you can't think like that. Both you and I know that. Just know that she had every intention of trying to find the guy that wants to kill you. You know just as well as I do, that she wasn't worried about herself at all. Only Quinn."

"Yeah, Cap, I know."

"Now, Munch, Fin, and I have been on this case all night and we could really use some help with this. Care to give us and extra set of eyes and a second opinion?"

"Yeah, Cap, I'm coming." Elliot was so pissed off at the fact that he had no idea where Olivia was. He wanted to help find his partner, but he just had no idea where to look. He was hoping he could find a good place to start somewhere.


	5. Someone Different

**Okay so, in this chapter, I think that I am going to speed things up a little bit by a couple of weeks. And I do apologize that the previous chapter was so short. I just needed to get one point across and that was it. There was much of a point to adding a whole bunch of things that were going to mess it up if I only had one thought for that chapter and I didn't want to overdo it. I don't really have anything to say other than that. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

Olivia woke up sometime early the next morning to a shift on her mattress. At first, she had assumed that it was just her and she was so tired that she didn't even realize she was moving her foot, but then another shift had happened and she became more awake. She opened her eyes a little, but didn't turn her head because she wanted to see want the stranger on her bed would do. She knew that she couldn't get out of the situation she was in; one, because she knew that she was on the second floor of a house and, two, because she had a giant chain around her foot. She waited a few more minutes and then felt a weight shift on the bed. She assumed that the stranger was Peter, but she didn't know what he wanted. She just wanted him to go away. Even thought she knew that she had to play into the fantasy: no one wants this. Nobody ever wants this.

A few moments had passed and then she heard the door open and close, assuming that Peter had left the room. It had to have been Peter; it couldn't have been anyone else. He was the only other person here besides Astrid and she didn't exhibit that kind of behavior.

Olivia moved her feet carefully and sat up in bed. She removed the covers to reveal the typical grey shorts and black tank top. She went to examine her ankle again, just like she had every morning for the past couple of weeks. She couldn't say that she was getting used to it, but then again, she doesn't really know _what _to make out of all of this. She had grown accustomed to playing along into his fantasy. That was what she was told to do in any of these types of situations. The only way that she was beginning to keep her sanity in the midst of all of the pretending and the fake love and affection, was by repeating a mantra she did every morning before Peter came into the bedroom. She'd state her name, age, where she lived, and what she did for a living and why she did it. Every morning this was the only thing that she had to accomplish. That and getting information from Peter by the only way she knew how. Asking questions.

She inspected the white bandage that was currently wrapped around her ankle. By her third day here, the cuff from the chain around her ankle had been rubbing some of the skin off of it and caused her ankle to become raw. When Peter found out about it, he became so upset that she didn't tell him sooner. Astrid had told her that he liked it when she wore pants or tights with a skirt, so the injury was never properly brought to his attention. She was glad Astrid had never found out either. She would have told him instantly and then all of her rapport would have been thrown out of the window and she would've had to start all over again. He wanted to be there for her and wanted to help her every time that she got hurt. He didn't want anyone to touch her because she was his. He wanted to be her healer.

Because of his job, Peter had to host many business parties for potential clients and he had pretty much figured that a picture of the missing detective would have made the news the second she was taken, he couldn't risk introducing her to his friends until he was sure nothing could be suspected. He wasn't too worried about her being noticed, considering where they were, but he still wanted to make sure there wasn't even a small chance that she could use to get away. He wanted to keep her because she was his and he never wanted her to leave.

By the time Olivia had finished readjusting the bandage on her foot, Peter came in the room with a small box in his hands. She really didn't want him to bother her right now; she hadn't recited her morning mantra yet.

She looked up at him when he entered the room and gave him a small smile. When he smiled back at her, she knew that he was in a good mood. She always had to make sure that he was in a good mood; even if she knew that he would never actually get angry enough to hurt her.

"Good morning, my love. I see you've already dirtied your old bandage," he said smiling as he walked over and sat down on the other side of the bed. He put the small box on the bed and reached over to grab Olivia's foot. He grabbed it carefully and he was being so gentle, which was starting to confuse Olivia. _'Why isn't he being angry with me? I lied to him and I didn't tell him about the injury. Why isn't he upset? I don't get it!' _Olivia looked at him for a split second with a curiosity almost like a baby's. She didn't even realize that she was doing it until he looked back up at her and became concerned.

"What," she said hastily, trying to ignore her previous response to his touch, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong, my love, its just that you seem confused. Is everything alright?"

She snapped out of her head and finally realized that she had been staring at him for way too long. She didn't know what was going on in that head of hers, but she was starting to think that she would appreciate it if it would stop. Nonchalantly, she had mention something about her childhood and how she had never been cared for like that, not really thinking that saying something like that might possibly make him upset. She instantly regretted it when he let go of her ankle and put his finger to her chin. He brought her face to look at his and Olivia's heart started beating fast and faster the closer he got. She didn't want him touching her, she just wanted him to go away.

Olivia didn't know what was happening until it was actually happening. His lips were on hers and as soon as it happened, she froze. She didn't know what to do. Should she push him away because she didn't want affection from a man like him and, if she did, would he be angry for doing it, or would he acknowledge that she was uncomfortable and accept her reasoning for pushing him away. If she didn't push him away however, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to determine that actual reasoning behind it later. Would it be because she was actually trying to play along, or would if be because her brain subconsciously wanted this kind of loving and adoring affection. It _needed_ it.

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts when he broke the kiss. Not even fully realizing that a kiss had occurred, Olivia tried to break the awkwardness she thought was lingering by trying to speak, but Peter stopped her from doing so. _Damnit!'_ "I am sorry, my love, I don't know what came over me. I do apologize for being quite forward, but I just couldn't resist. I thought it might make you feel better, but perhaps I was too hasty. I couldn't help myself." He gave her a small smile and she gave him one in return. "I hate when you are upset. It makes me angry at the ones who have hurt you." He got closer to her now. He put his hand on her left cheek. "I can promise you, Olivia, my love, that I will make sure no one will _ever_ come to bring you harm." He stared at her for a few more seconds and Olivia didn't know what to do. She didn't want to continue the silence because not saying something would be rude, but she didn't want to not say anything because then she was afraid that he would become upset and that was definitely _not_ a position she desired to be in.

All that Olivia could manage to do was give him a small smile and a "Thank you." She didn't know what else to do. She just wanted him to leave her alone. Her eye contact moved from him to her foot when she saw Peter move towards it. He gently grabbed her foot again and the next thing she knew, she felt a huge weight removed from her ankle. The chain was gone. There were choices; and far too many of them to count. She could kick him the second he got close, or she could leave him be. She knew he would never actually hurt him if she stayed still, but she wanted to get out so bad and she knew that she could take him. She was also very aware of the fact that she was _unaware _of her surroundings. She hated being that way. She knew that he was easy, but she had no idea what was downstairs or who he had on staff. It was too early and she didn't know enough. She couldn't get out now; it wasn't right. Not yet anyway.

She felt a bit of pain when applied something to her raw skin and she winced. He apologized and made sure she was okay before he continued. She didn't know what the hell he was doing, she just knew that it made her ankle feel a hell of a lot better. He looked over to her and spoke to her. "Better, my love?"

Olivia smiled at him. "Yes, thank you."

He smiled back at her, but she became confused when he didn't put a wrap or the chain back on. "I want to let this dry before I put another bandage on it. I'll be back in a minute, my love." He smiled at her and Olivia smiled back; and then she heard it. The door shut. It was closed and he left her completely alone without any chain. This was her chance. As soon as she heard that he was gone, she ran for the door. She was quiet with it and turned it slowly so she didn't make any noise. She wasn't sure if any one was out there or not, but she also wanted to make sure that this wanted some kind of test of his. _'Maybe that's the point. He wants me to do this." _Olivia thought about it for a minute. _'He's watching me. He's got to be. Its his weird test to see if I'll escape if he leaves the room. He's not going to get me. Not yet.'_ Olivia back away from the door knob and started walking back towards the bed. She stopped in her tracks to turn back and look at the door knob one more time._ 'That stupid 'What-if'.' _She turned back around again and sat back down on the bed while she waited for Peter to come back.

Meanwhile, Peter was standing in the hallway staring at the door knob. _'I knew you could do it, my love_.' He smiled to himself knowing that he had made some sort of progress with her. He knew that she had thought about escaping ever since she had arrived here, but this was the first time that she had turned down the opportunity. He entered the room again a few minutes later with some bandages. When he opened the door, Olivia looked over and smiled at him. He smiled back at her. This was also the first time that she had smiled first and had not waited for him to show the first sign of affection.

"I am sorry about the chain, my love, and what it is doing to your poor ankle, but I have to leave it on. I believe you understand why." He looked at her before she answered and then started to put the bandages on her ankle while he waited for her to respond.

Olivia, again, was faced with another decision that could be seen as another test.; but she had no choice. She had to play along. She wasn't sure if telling him to leave it off would make him think she was planning to escape, but if she didn't, she would still have the chain around her ankle and would be no step closer to escaping. She knew that he had to come up with the idea. It had to be his suggestion to take the chain off; and only his. Olivia also knew that he didn't like to talk about the elephant in the room. She knew that he knew that he had kidnapped her, but he didn't see it that way. In his mind, he was just relieving her of all of the stress in her life and taking her away from all of her troubles. That's why he never actually says that he knows that he had done something wrong.

She couldn't muster up any sentence bigger than, "Yes, I understand," and then she gave up trying. There was no point in trying to escape today. She couldn't believe she was giving up so easily, but she knew that she needed a bigger plan; one that was going to take a lot of time to make.

When he finished wrapping her ankle, he kissed her. It pulled Olivia out of her thoughts, but it didn't phase her. She was made at herself for becoming accustomed to the kissing so easily, but she figured she had to make her brain get along with it in order to understand this guy and get out. Her train of thought was broken when she heard him speak.

"Now, my love, shall we have breakfast? I assume you're quite hungry."

"Yes, please."

"Good. I'll send Astrid in to help you."

Peter did as he said, but before he closed the door behind him, he whispered something to the kind girl and then sent her in. Olivia had no idea what he said to her, but she figured it had something to do with her.

Astrid helped her get clean and change, but Olivia knew something was off when Astrid didn't remove the chain. She even got Olivia dressed in tights without having to maneuver too much around it.

"Astrid, is something wrong?"

"No, why? Should there be?"

Olivia gestured to her foot and spoke. "You even helped me by putting my tights on through the link before I put my other foot in. What's going on?"

"Today's a special day, Olivia."

"What is that supposed to mean," Olivia questioned."

Astrid smiled at her and then spoke. "Today you get to go chain-free. Isn't that exciting?" Astrid was over the moon that Olivia could be let out and Olivia was thoroughly relieved, but it also made her wonder what kind of mindset Peter thought that she was in.

Astrid removed the chain from Olivia's foot and walked her downstairs to where Peter was. Olivia was so overcome with different types of emotions that she forgot all about her early morning mantra.


End file.
